There is often a need to make an electrical connection between two moving structures. For example, current landing gear designs implement a flexible electrical wire harness that may dynamically move within the space of the aircraft landing gear bay whenever the landing gear is extended or retracted. However, often there is little available space to route an electrical harness with sufficient harness bend radii to ameliorate the risk of harness failure. Furthermore, in some airframes, decreased size of the landing gear bay may not contain sufficient room to route such a harness.